


What it takes to be Twins

by edahwns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edahwns/pseuds/edahwns
Summary: Osamu owns a flower shop and Atsumu came one day to tell his twin brother about his crush
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	What it takes to be Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Osamu's perspective

The Miya twins were known in their small village. Aside from being twins, their faces were the same. The color of their hair, their eyes and even in the fashion sense. They couldn't do anything about it though. It was like fate that brought this upon them. Osamu wasn't complaining either.

Being the younger one and having a brat of a twin brother, Osamu was forced to be the one doing the work. His brother on the other hand was busy tending on his own quests and guests. And Osamu couldn't care less. As long as Atsumu wouldn't be a bother, he is fine. They are fine. 

Osamu owned a flower shop. In a small village like theirs, were flowers were the main center of tradition (giving flowers for proposal, flowers for the deceased, and even on marriage) his business was quite big contrary to the size of his shop. From five in the morning, Osamu's body and mind was trained to wake up without having someone or something to make him get up on the bed. Even Atsumu. Hell, his brother will wake up four hours after him so he's no use to Osamu. The latter will wake up only to do his short morning routine before going to his shop to sell flowers. He even learned on his own on how to arrange flower bouquets because there was no available person who can give him knowledge about these things except for himself. 

They were orphans. It was not that their parents purposely left them. He knew, they both knew that their mom and dad didn't also want to leave them both on their own. But the world was cruel on them. Fortunately, on the other side of the coin, when their parents left the world, Atsumu and Osamu were seventeen and they were able to stand on their own feet again. 

**"Oy, Samu."**

One day, while Osamu was busy on arranging a bouquet, for an old couple, his twin brother suddenly came to his shop. 

**"Tsumu, why are you here?"** He said, not looking at the face of the visitor.

It was strange for him to see his brother on the shop. Atsumu's visit on his own brother's business was more rare than the blue moon's appearance. So when his brother stopped by unannounced, he knew something was up. 

**"Am I not allowed to visit my own dear brotha?"** Atsumu laughed and went to Osamu's side. **"I just missed ya'"**

Osamu grimaced on his brother's words. It's not like he didn't want to hear that from him, but the fact the he knew that Atsumu wasn't serious on the thing that he said just now, made his words more cringe worthy and unbelievable at this point. 

They were twins. The both knew what the other will, would feel like. They will both knew on the back of their mind what was happening on each others consciousness and Osamu wasn't sure if that was a blessing or curse. But for him it was both. 

From the moment of their birth, they were inseparable. Like a two faces on the same side of a coin. Tied by fate, bounded by a rope called being twins. When Atsumu was wounded just because he was being stupid to fall on a puddle of water, Osamu cried. When Osamu was bitten by an insect, Atsumu cried and vice versa. It also wasn't strange for them when people will mistake them for each other. The village wasn't smart enough until now to separate their appearances. But that didn't bother them, as long as they recognize each other, that was enough.

But this time, Osamu felt like something will become a reason for a big change that will happen on them both. From the way Atsumu acted in front of him now, sweat was like beads forming on his forehead. Even though Atsumu's face was sly as usual, there was something off about that stupid smirk of his. He knew that of course. That what it takes to be twins. 

**"Samu, what will you do if you fell in love at first sight?"**

Well, that was unexpected for sure. In his twenty three years of living, Osamu never felt that way. Of course, there were beautiful ladies on their village. Many of them, actually. But Osamu never got the interest of seeing one. His time wasn't enough to manage both of his business and his older brother, what more of dating? 

**"Why you asking me that? Did you see me falling in love?"** For the first time, Osamu was interested on his brother's business. 

He stopped arranging the bouquet for a while and showed an interest on his brother's question about a thing that he, himself didn't know. 

**"Well, you know, there's this guy on my new work. And he's cute"**

Atsumu was an idiot for sure, but he's not a liar either. Another thing that they were not capable of was lying to each other. From their very first dream and even their first masturbation, they both knew it all. For some people, they might consider them as weird but they will not give a single cent of interest on what was the opinion of outsiders about them. That what it takes to be twins. So he knew that Atsumu wasn't lying nor joking about this situation.

**"And? What about him?"** Osamu asked, not minding about the fact that Atsumu's person of interest was a man like him.

Love is love. Regardless of gender, if you felt that tingling sensation of your chest, and you knew that you're interested then that's it. So Osamu didn't get the fact that why was it a big deal when someone fall for the same sex. 

**"He's cute, really. He has orange hair and he's small. Perfect height to cuddle and spoil. And he is different. I want to give him flowers, ya' see, so that is why I am here. No worries, I will pay ya'. That is what ya' deserve"**

Atsumu was being serious about this person. The first time that he have seen his brother so love sick. He couldn't help but to laugh. 

But different? In what aspect? 

**"Oi, why yer' laughin' at?"**

He received a slight kick at the butt from Atsumu's shin. It wasn't intended to hurt him, he knew. 

**"Nothing. Why don't you give him a rose? That's the most common flower for confessing"**

Osamu left the counter to get a single rose. This flower is the best seller from his shop. Mostly from teenagers but some from old couples. 

Roses are mostly associated with love. The symbol of love. Osamu learned the meaning of different flowers. Knowledgeable about arrangement and some sorts were not enough. A flower shop owner should be passionate about what he does and should also know what the flowers symbolizes. That was the reason why Osamu go out of his way to learn about the flowers to the point thag researching and asking about questions wasn't enough. He even bought books and learning materials just for him to have a better understanding. And as a result, he also came to love them. 

When people can not say what's on their mind directly, flowers were there to say it for them. They held different meanings. Affection, grief, mourning, greed, you call it. Flowers became part of people's important happenings on their lives. And when Osamu learned from his very own brother that he had this growing crush on someone, he will not hesitate to help him. He knew that Atsumu was coward enough to confess his feelings directly to that person. So Osamu knew that he had to step in. 

**"Samu yer' a genius! Hehe. I know I could trust my twin!"**

Atsumu was about to hug him but Osamu will not let that happen so he swerved his body on a different way and as a result Atsumu tripped and fell on his butt. 

**"Meanie."**

**"Heh"**

**"Oh yeah, Samu, I told him to go here. I think he's on his way."**

\--

Twenty minutes later, Atsumu was still on Osamu's shop. Fortunately, his brother wasn't a bother so Osamu had his enough tine to finish the bouquet. He wrapped it in a nice way and put it on the reservation section for orders. The customer who ordered it will be here soon and all he have to do was to wait. Not only for his customer but he also had to wait for Atsumu's crush. He wanted to complain, he really wanted to, believe him. But his brother made a little scene outside the shop so he had no choice but to be compelled to spend his free time playing chess with Atsumu.

Not until someone entered the shop. 

**"Hello? Ahm, is this the place? Atsumu-san?"**

Orange hair like a blooming orange cosmos on the fall. Small, like Atsumu described him and most of all cute. Surely, girls are cute on their village but he was curious on why he have not yet seen this person before. 

And for the first time, Osamu felt something. 

**"Shouyo!!! Yer' here!"** Atsumu was practically bouncing when he got out of his seat to greet this Shouyo. His crush. 

**"Atsumu-san! I thought I was at the wrong place! I am glad I got this right"**

His voice was somewhat pitchy but Osamu was thinking that if he was given a chance, he will wholeheartedly accept it just for him to listen to his voice. He knew it was wrong. Atsumu already liked him and that was against the brother's code. But damn it. 

**"Oh! You must be Osamu-san! Atsumu-san talks about you a lot. I can see that you are twins"**

Shouyo, he believed that this was the man's name, according to what he have heard from Atsumu's mouth a while ago, turned his attention towards Osamu who was standing awkwardly, about a meter away from them. 

**"Hey! Shouyo-kun?"**

Osamu wasn't sure what to call him so he just called him by his name. 

**"You awfully looked like Atsumu-san"**

**"Of course, Shouyo. He's my twin brother, silly"** Atsumu laughed

**"I know! But there's something about you both that makes me who is who. I don't know tho."**

This was the first time that he heard this from a person outside of their family. The first time that someome said thay they can tell which twin is Atsumu and which twin is him. He looked at his brother's reaction and it seemed like Atsumu already knew what was Hinata's going to say. Like he knew it from the very beginning thay this man can tell them exactly apart. Like this was one of the reasons why Atsumu fell for him. 

**"I told you, Samu. He is different."** Atsumu said with pride.

**"Oy what are you telling him about me? It's wrong to talk about someome behind his back, you know?"**

**"I know. But I can't help it. Yer'so cute"**

The way how Shouyo's ears became a bit red because of Atsumu's compliment didn't escaped Osamu's line of vision. 

'Ah, he also likes him.'

Osamu can't help it but to offer them a bitter smile. He didn't knew why he did that but his lips curved on their own and he can't do anything about that. Atsumu may forgive him because he himself will not because of this attraction to the man that Atsumu was being serious with. 

He will just do anything for this attraction to fade away. Maybe this is just a feeling of excitement of meeting the person that his brother likes. Maybe this is just a sense between the twins to feel the emotion of each other.

Maybe. 

Please. Just maybe. 

Afterall, this is what it takes to be twins. 

\--

Atsumu and Shouyo's time on Osamu's shop increased as days, and weeks passed. Everytime they intended to have a date (Osamu called it one, Atsumu insist) or spend time with each other, the meeting place Atsumu assigned was at his flower shop. 

It wasn't a bother. Of course, it wasn't. More like it was a blessing in disguise for Osamu. He got to meet Hinata everyday and everyday, his feelings grew. Forbidden. Just like how the bible portrayed the way Eve ate the fruit. Juts like a treasure hunter hunts a forbidden treasure only to meet a deadly end. And yes, Osamu felt that way. The fact that Atsumu and Shouyo clearly have a feelings for each other, Atsumu was his twin. Atsumu was the first one and Atsumu was the person who has the right to Hinata. And Osamu was just a dried flower beside a fully bloomed one. 

If Hinata's hair was a bloomed cosmos flower, his whole self was the sun, radiating its shine the entire time to affect the people's mood in a good way. He never failed to make someone's smile. His tiny freckles scattered beautifully on his tanned face, the way his eyes gleamed when talking to Atsumu, the way his lips curved into a blissful smile, they were all sinfully attractive for Osamu. 

Atsumu's aura begun to change. A month of meeting Hinata made a significant change on his life. And Osamu can affirmed to that. His unusual way of saying things wasn't unusual at all, the three to four hours of waking up after Osamu became one hour more or less. It wasn't that Osamu was complaining, after all he was glad that this attraction changed Atsumu's life in a positive way. 

Osamu was thankful. 

But it was painful. 

Every morning he got to wake up remembering all these feelings for someone who is out of his league. Remembering how there's no chance for him to get the guy. Remembering each seconds, minutes and hours that he got to lie, to hide these growing affection that was budding from his chest from Atsumu. The days where he tried so hard just to forgot everything right from the start when he met Shouyo.

It was suffocating. 

Believe him, he tried so many times to find a proper timing for him to be able to confess to Atsumu. For him to be able to get everything out of his chest. He even got a sleepless night thinking about what will be the consequences if he will or he will not say about this to his twin. But his failed attempts were as many as his the times that he tried. 

**"Samu. You want to say something?"** Atsumu was serious. And from this moment, Osamu knew that the former already knew about how he felr even before he got to say something. This is what it takes to be twins. 

**"Yeah."** He didn't wanted to add any more to his lies. Hiding the fact the he likes Hinata was more than he could take. **"I actually have"**

Atsumu grinned at him. It was off.

**"I knew it. You've been not in your usual self these fast few weeks. You can tell it to me. I'm your older brother."** Atsumu had the audacity to laugh. 

**"You know Tsumu, I like him"** Osamu said without batting an eye. Atsumu's reaction was something he had been expecting from the very beginning. 

**"Aha! I'm actually correct. You like him from the very start right? Just like me, you fell at first sight. We really are twins, Samu"** Atsumu was grinning. But Osamu knew that Atsumu was almost faking it. Of course, he knew. He is his younger brother. And even if he's not, anyone can tell that that grin was fake, imagine having your owm brother or friend confessing that you like the same person. Who the hell in their right mind to give a genuine smile? Certainly not Atsumu. 

**"I'm not surprised you know it. Don't worry. I will not do anything. You can kill me if I do."** He was serious about the killing. He had this confidence to say it just because he was sure that he will not do anything to hurt both his brother and Hinata. And yeah, Atsumu will also never do it. He maybe a brat but he's not a person who will hurt someone. Anyone could tell that those two really loves each other. So Osamu will just stay withered at the side, waiting for someone to cut him off. 

**"I know, Samu. I know. It's just that, you know, Hinata is a sunshine."** Osamu looked at Atsumu and he saw how his brother's eyes shined while looking at an imaginary scenery right in front of his eyes. **"I remembered when he was the one who first talked to me at my new work. He was the first one who showed me kindness despite those nasty rumors about me. He did not believe any of those."** Atsumu was smiling. And Osamu's heart clenched at the sight. 

No doubt, Atsumu was madly inlove with Hinata. 

**"I don't know how you got that rumors in the first place"** Osamu managed to say despite that suffocating feelings. 

**"I don't know how I got it too."** Atsumu laugh as he continued to stare at the void. **"I love him. This is the first time I've truly been inlove with someone. I want to the best for him as he continues to do his best for me. I want to give him my everything, my life. I want to cherish him forever."** And after Atsumu said those words, he stared at Osamu.

**"So please, Samu. Don't do anything stupid."**

**"I won't. I promise"**

Osamu was being held captive in a thorned cage called unrequited love that was slowly piercing his whole body. He didn't even know what key to use or was there even a key for him to get out?

It hurts. It was suffocating and it was painful. He didn't know how much time he have for him to be able to hold on. 

\--

Months have passed and it was still a same scenario everyday. His flower shop was still the venue of their meetings before they go to God knows where. It was hard for Osamu, especially since Atsumu already had the knowledge about his forbidden feelings for Hinata. Osamu didn't think of this as intentionally tho. He knew that Atsumu meant no harm when he didn't change the place after the reveal. Atsumu just wanted to show him that no matter what feelings his twin brother may have for Hinata, he will not avoid the younger one. 

It was hard. Yes. Really hard. But what can Osamu do? He'll just appreciate Atsumu's way of saying that he trusted Osamu. There were times when Osamu were tempted to give a flower for Hinata. Pink camellia for his admiration and affection, a yellow chrysanthemum for his growing love and many more flowers that symbolizes his crush towards him. To be able to stop himself from doing was quite an achievement for him. Afterall, he promised not to do anything stupid. 

Osamu went for a walk. He needed some time for himself and seeing the flowers on his shop were enough to asphyxiate him. He closed the shop temporarily and decided to go on the nearby coffee shop to enjoy some hot coffee. He was hoping that coffee might make an ephemeral cure for his aching heart. 

Warm ambiance greeted Osamu as he entered the coffee shop. He liked the feeling of being warm since it made him feel like he's alive and he was not barely breathing, holding into thin air just to stop himself from this stifling unrequited love. But what he saw was the least expected. 

Sitted at the far corner of the shop were his very own brother and the person they both fell in love with.

Osamu thought that finally this was the place that he can finally breathe but he was wrong. The scene in front of him was like a rope, hanging him from his neck as he saw himself struggling to get himself out. 

Atsumu and Hinata were busy feeding each other with cakes. They were happy as if they were the only person inside this coffee shop-the only person in this whole world. They were shining like a new polished jewelry. 

And so, Osamu decided not to disturb them and went out of the coffee shop. He will just distract himself by doing the thing that he loves the most. Arranging flowers. 

\--

**"Osamu-san! I finally know why you're different!"**

Atsumu was busy doing something outside so Hinata was left alone with Osamu inside his shop. He was arranging another bouquet ordered by a man for his proposal to his long time girlfriend, when Hinata suddenly appeared in front of him and said those words. 

Osamu was surprised himself that he was able to act calmly infront of the guy that imprisoned him inside a thorned poisonous cage for almost two years. 

Yes, the time was fast enough for the three of them. The moment he woke up, it was two years since Atsumu and Hinata announced their relationship. Osamu was proud of himself that he was still alive despite of the years of asphyxiation from this unrequited love. He just made it himself. Although it was hard, considering the fact that he spent time with Hinata for about thirty minutes every two days per week and he managed to keep his sanity for two years.

**"Hmmm? Why?"** he was curious. 

**"At first you really looked like him. Of course you're twins and such but really. Your personality and aura were different."** Hinata said as he positioned his fingers on his chin as if he was thinking. 

**"How so?"** He looked at Hinata and the world seemed to be brighter. 

**"Well, you look calm. Yes. But your aura was in chaos. I mean, you seemed to like bottling your thoughts unlike Atsumu who was vocal. Well, you do have the same face and hair tho.And oh, when I see him my heart went Gwaah- I'm losing it"** he laughed and looked straight at Osamu. 

That was when hell went loose. 

Osamu's though were rumbled. It went from how Hinata was so beautiful to how much does he loves Hinata to the thing that he said about their differences to how can he forget this person when he does something so unexpected like staring right into him. But yeah, just like Hinata said, he stayed on his facade and kept his straight face on. Contrary on what he's been going through inside him. 

**"You know, Osamu-san? I don't know why people tend to spread false rumors about Atsumu. On how he was nasty, on how his attitude sucks, selfish, brat, womanizer and such. I don't really know why. I mean they doesn't know him! They don't have the rights to judge him like that."** Hinata said as he clutched his chest. His words were a mixed of rage and pain. The pain he shared for Atsumu.

Osamu was glad that he fell in love to this person. Hinata was a loving and a wonderful one and he will be able to help Atsumu to ignore the negative things that the world was offering to his twin. And Atsumu was also willing to give him all to this person. 

Two broken pieces of one jewelry already found each other. They were Atsumu and Hinata. 

Osamu just continued to listen.

**"Atsumu was never selfish. In fact he was selfless. Atsumu was never womanizer, in fact I know how much he respects them. But why? Just because he was good, so good that people will find something to dirt him? I'm mad. I want to tell to them that Atsumu wasn't like that. But you know what he said to me when I said that, Osamu-san?"** Hinata stopped for a moment to catch his breath. **"He said that it wasn't important. That he doesn't care about the world on how they view him. He's just satisfied having me and you by his side. Even if there's onyl two person, who believes in him, as long as that people were me and you, he's satisfied."**

Hinata was crying a mess. Luckily, Atsumu was still nowhere to be found so there's no person available to create a scene. 

Osamu wanted to hug him. He wanted to. So he did. It was just an act of comfort but for Osamu, he poured all his feeling into that hug. His longing, his love, his affection. He poured them all not missing a single one. So Osamu was glad when Hinata hugged hin back. But of course. or Hinata it was just a hug of comfort. 

The hug didn't last long. Osamu was the one who broke the hug first. If ever Atsumu will miraculously appeared, he might get the wrong idea.

**"I know that feeling, Shouyo-kun. Atsumu was a brat sometimes, but he's not the person the rumors said. If ever I will be reborn, I hope that he's still my twin."**

Osamu was the luckiest person to be alive, having Atsumu as his brother. 

**"Osamu-san. I know this is sudden but don't tell this to Atsumu. I really want to spend the rest of my life with him. I want to be the one by his side when the time comes that he will become tired of carrying the burden of those loathsome rumors. I want to be by his side, growing old with him together. I want to propose to him. I don't know what type of flowers should I use. I want to do my research but you're here so I don't think I still need to do it"**

He trained himself to be ready for this event. He tried to. He thought too. 

He gave his sincerest smile at Hinata. He was happy for his brother. He is truly is. And that's when Osamu thought that this was the perfect time to give up. To finally forget and to finally help himself heal. He thought that maybe if he stopped himself from falling in the very beginning, this might be the feelings that he will get. But he liked it. Osamu loved the feeling of being inlove. As much it was hurting him, being in love with someone was the cause of his euphoria. And yet it was the cause of his misery. 

It was freaking painful. Too much pain. 

**"Of course, I will. And advanced congratulations."**

\--

Hinata and Atsumu's private wedding was a small one held at Miya's residence. Attended by Hinata's mother and his sister who were very much supportive on their relationship and their wedding, and of course, Osamu was there. How could he miss the most important event for his brother?

It was two months since Hinata asked help from Osamu about his proposal and it turned out that Atsumu was alaso preparing for one. In the end, the two got on their knees, having two rings each. So in the end, they both have two rings on their ring fingers. Osamu was the one who also arranged the flower bouquet for Hinata. He thought about a flower that represents Hinata and the first thing that came to his mind was orange blossoms. Fortunately, that flower also represents eternal love and marriage which was perfectly fitting for the occasion.

As Osamu and Hinata walked down the aisle, Osamu can't help but to look at Hinata who was wearing his white tuxedo. Hinata's mother agreed at the proposal that Osamu should be the one who will walk with Hinata, escorting him to Atsumu who will become his husband.

Just like the first time he saw this man, his hair is just like a blooming orange cosmos. His whole self was the sun making Osamu's body feel warmer. Hinata was practically glowing.

Osamu never moved on. It was hard. Hard as a diamond. He still loved this guy. He was still in love with the guy he has been walking with through the aisle to give his hand to the man who was waiting at the front. To his twin, to the man that he will spend his life with. For Osamu, the floor was covered with broken glasses and every step he was making towards the end of the aisle was painful.

But he can do it. He will do it.

After what felt like eternity, Hinata's hand reached Atsumu's at the same time, Hinata's left Osamu's.

Osamu was tired. Exhausted from the non stop searching for the key for him to be able to finally escaoed from the cage. He was exhausted struggling from the rope that hanged him, he was exhausted from reaching to the non existent air to keep himself breathing. He was exhausted from them all. He juist wanted to rest. He just wanted to find the cure to get him out of this misery.

He wanted something, anything, someone.

**"Atsumu Miya, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"**

**"I do."**

**"Shouyo Hinata, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"**

**"I do"**

**"I pronounce you as husband and husband. You may kiss each other"**

Osamu could say that he was indeed a masochist. He was able to clap when their lips were finally connected with each other.

But for the first time since Osamu became a prisoner of this unrequited love, he didn't stop himself from crying. He was happy for them. But most of all he let out all of the stagnant tears thay he had been keeping for the years that he had been inlove with Hinata.

This was the last time to torture himself.

He will keep himself happy. For him, for Hinata and for his twin Atsumu.

This is what it takes to be twins. Someone has to give up and someone has to gain. And in Osamu's case, he was the one who gave up.

\--

With the same old routine, except for the fact that Atsumu was living wuth Hinata at their shared house, Osamu's daily routine was still the same. Waking up at five in the morning, going to his shop and going straight to their house-his house. It took Osamu to get use to living alone but eventually he managed it.

Osamu was about to go out but he forgot one thing.

He took a cup of water and went to his bedroom. He poured it to a vase full of Daffodils.

**"I'm going now"**

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based on the poem I made three year ago. I don't know if I should write Osamu and Hinata in the relationship but I chose not to.
> 
> *The daffodil symbolizes rebirth and new beginnings


End file.
